Użytkownik:Mika444/Animé Digimon/DM012
Legenda Głosy - Narrator - Mikayla - Renamon - Palmon - Dorulumon Mikayli - Plotmon - Roxy - Lalamon - Terriermon - Tagiru - Patamon - Dorulumon Tagiru - Tsunomon - Swanmon Znaczenie czcionek * Kursywa - Oznacza myśli * pogrubienie - To nacisk na dane słowo * '' Pogrubiona kursywa '' - Oznacza czytanie czegoś lub cytowanie * Mniejszy tekst - To szept Muzyka * Butter-fly http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCMgx7T-QcI * One Vision http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbGjxdyRdOI Treść Czołówka Po zdobytej przed Tagiru symbolu on, Mika i Roxy postanowili skrócić swoją drogę przechodząc przez kanion. Nagle usłyszeli głośny krzyk. Jak tylko Tagiru się odwrócił jakiś mały stworek znokautował go spadając mu na twarz. Tym stworkiem był Tsunomon. - Aaaawwww!!! Skąd się tu wziąłeś maleńki? Moje słodziactwo tu tak samiusieńkie! - Powiedziała tuląc go z całej siły. - Jmm ss ds!! - Biedak nie mógł oddychać. W tym samym czasie Lalamon zaczęła dźgać Tagiru kijem. - Czy on żyje? - Mika schyliła się nad nim i popatrzyła się na niego patrzeć wzrokiem mordercy. Nagle ten chrapnął. - Yh.. Jak widać tak.. - Pomyślała chwilkę. - Zauważy jak sobie pójdziemy? - Powiedziała robiąc maślane oczy do Roxy. - Chiba ciak, a cio tjo majeństwo tak wioguje tju jobi?? - Powiedziała ściskając Tsunomona jeszcze mocniej. - Obawiam się, że jak go udusisz to nam nie powie... - Ach.. Tak, tak, to cio? - Powiedziała puszczając go. Tsunomon natychmiast schował się w ramionach Renamon i patrzył na Roxy jak na jakąś zjawę. - Jj... Ja m.. Muszę już iść! - Krzyknął mały stworek i zaczął biec. - ZARAZ! CZEKAJ NA MNIE!! - Pobiegła za nim. - CO SIĘ DZIEJE?! - Niech to.. Znaczy.. Oo! Już się obudziłeś! A tak się martwiłam.. A.. Roxy! - I ewakuowała się biegnąc za nią. Tagiru po 5 minutach zrozumiał co się dzieje i także zaczął biec za dziewczynami. W końcu Roxy dogoniła malca. - Mam cię! Nio cio chcio chcie mioje majeństwo pojobić? - CIOCIUUU!!! - Aje ja nje jeśt... Aaał!!! - Krzyknęła obrywając kijem od jakiegoś Digimona. - Ja ci dam krzywdzić tego maluszka! Puszczaj go! A masz!!! - Mówiła nadal bijąc Roxy kijem. Dopiero wtedy Przyjaciele zorientowali się gdzie są. - Ale ja mu nic nie robię!!! No proszę spojrzeć! Kiogio kochaś?! Nio kiogo? - Po tych słowach Tsunomon zaczął znowu płakać. - Nie obraź się, ale obawiam się, że nie ciebie… A tak w ogóle.. To tu jest przedszkole? - Swanmon przestała bić Roxy i zaczęła uspokajać Tsunomona. - Tak, a dokładniej Digi-Przedszkole. Mam na imię Swanmon, chociaż tutaj nazywają mnie Ciocią. Jestem opiekunką malców oraz wszystkich Digitamów. - Digitamów? - Digijaj.. - Aa.. SĄ TU DIGIJAJKA?! - Wstał i zaczął się rozglądać. - Tak, w sumie…. Mogę wam pokazać.. - ..Ale może niech ktoś ją pilnuje? - Popatrzył na Roxy jak na jakiegoś potwora. - Ja to zrobię.. Ma ktoś linę, kajdanki, cokolwiek? - Ja mam paralizator! - Tagiru się odwrócił jak poparzony. - Jaki znowu paralizator!? - A myślisz, że z kąt masz te luki w pamięci? - Jakie znowu luki?! - No na przykład z tego dnia w wesołym miasteczku w moje urodziny, na którym go dostałam. - NIBY KIEDY MIAŁAŚ URODZINY W WESOŁYM MIASTECZKU?! - Popatrzył na Patamona, który nie wiedział jak zareagować. - Wracając do tematu przedszkola, mam pod opieką wiele dzieciątek. Tsunomon jest jednym z wielu, jednak stwarza on wiele kłopotów… - Nie zna Terriermona - Pomyślała. - Ostatnio mam co raz więcej kłopotów, zwłaszcza przez powtarzające się ostatnio trzęsienia ziemi… - Jakie trzęsienia? - Mniejsza o to! Z chęcią pomożemy! W doda.... - przerwała Renamon po czym upadła. - Nie baw się tym paralizatorem! - Krzyknęła do Lalamon. - Ależ nie chcę się narzucać… No dobrze, każda para rąk się przyda! - Powiedziała jakby tylko na to czekała. - TAK! Chodź ty mój majut... - Z Roxy zaczęło się dymić i znowu upadła. - Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci częściej to pożyczać. - Powiedziała Mika idąc za Swanmon. - Z miłą chęcią! Buahahahaha - Zrobiła minę mordercy. - Po lewej są te niedawno wyklute, po prawej nieco starsze, a na prosto jest pokój z Digitamami, podzielcie się jak chcecie, a ja idę się zaopiekować tymi na dworze. - Gdy Swanmon wyszła, wszyscy przyzwali swoje digimony. - Ja i Mika pójdziemy się zaopiekować Jajkami - Palmon pomóż w kuchni, Plotmon... Ty może pójdziesz nakarmić starszaki, Dorulumon ty lepiej jej pilnuj... - Dodała lwicy na ucho. - Ja i Tag idziemy z Plotmon!!! - Dodał szybko i podfrunął do Digimona. - Hm... Nie obraź się, ale w tej formie dziecinnie się zachowujesz.. - Mika wyciągnęła Digivoice i po chwili pojawiła się Tailmon. - Tak lepiej... To my idziemy. - Czekaj! Dorulumon ty może idź do maluchów pilnować Tentomona, a Stingmon... Dorulumon idź do maluchów pilnować Tentomona i Stingmona.. - Dodał po namyśle. - Ja popilnuje Roxy, a ty Terriermon idź do maluchów! - Ustaliła na koniec. - No to ustalone! No to idziemy! - Krzyknęła i poszła przed siebie. Jakiś czas później u Palmon. - Co takie dzieciaki jedzą? Oby im smakowało, zrobiłam na szybko, ale powinno być dobrze! - Palmon popatrzyła na różnej maści torty, ciasta i desery. Nagle usłyszała hałas. odwróciła się i zobaczyła Tsunomona pożerającego wielki czekoladowy tort. Po sekundzie maluch pochłonął go w całości. Wściekła Palmon zaczęła go gonić po całej kuchni. A w tym samym czasie u maluchów... - Dorulumon... DORULUMON!!! - Wrzasnął po czym przerażony Digimon się obudził. - CO, GDZIE, JAK, TO NIE JA!!!! - Wiem.. To oni... - Dopiero wtedy zauważył jak wyglądał Terriermon. Wyglądał jak lalka Tag.. Znaczy się Roxy, gdy ta była dziewczynką. - Kto ci to zrobił?! - No ONI! - Pokazał na bandę małych Digimonów. Tentomon spał sobie na półce, a Stingmon był związany na krześle i pomalowany farbami. - Może nie mają rąk ani nóg, ale to Satamony wcielone.. - TY MAŁY, WREDNY, NIEWDZIĘCZNY, SAMOLUBNY, ŻARŁOCZNY NISZCZYCIELU CIAST!! - Usłyszeli wrzaski i śmiech, po czym do pokoju wbiegła Palmon ścigająca małego stworka. Podczas tego zamieszania, u starszaków... - A ponoć to ja jestem dziecinna... Ale wy wiecie, że zaraz obiad, tak? - Upomniała. - Ale jestem taaaaki głoodny.. A to za free! - Powiedział wciągając jogurt w tubce. - Jak dziecko... Tagiru! Powiedz im coś! - Po czym odwróciła się w stronę chłopca wciągającego kwaśne żelki. - Dorulumon! Błagam! Powiedz im coś! - Po odwróceniu się w jej stronę zobaczyła stertę paczek po chipsach i wystający z nich ogon. - Poddaję się!! - Powiedziała zrezygnowana. Gdy podeszła do drzwi te nagle otworzyły się z hukiem wgniatając ją w ścianę. - DORWĘ CIĘ!! TY TCHÓRZU!! PODEJDŹ TYLKO A TAK POŻAŁUJESZ, ŻE CIĘ RODZONA MATKA NIE POZNA! - Wrzasnęła Palmon wywołując III Wojnę Światową. - Co wy wyprawiacie!?! - Krzyknęła stojąca w drzwiach Mika. Razem z Renamon stały czyszcząc Jajka Digimonów. - Na pięć minut nie można was zostawić! - Wrzasnęła wyrywając Palmon miotłę z ręki. - Co się tu dzieje!? - Na to pytanie chórem każdy zaczął opowiadać swoje wersje wydarzeń. - CISZA! - Przybiegła Swanmon. - Macie powiedzieć prawdę! Kto zaczął?! - Każdy palcem wskazał na kłębek kurzu w kształcie Tsunomona. - A on gdzie?! - Ja się nim zajmę! A wy uspokoić się! Szykować się, bo zaraz obiad! - Po tych słowach maluchy gęsiego zaczęły ustawiać się przy drzwiach, a Mika, Tagiru i możliwe, że żyjąca Roxy mieli okazję posprzątać. Palmon zrobiła szybko normalny, klasyczny obiad dla 274 osób, a Swanmon zaproponowała im nocowanie. Po czym zaprowadziła ich do sypialni. Były tam cztery dwupiętrowe łóżka, okno i toaleta. - Bardzo dziękujemy i mamy nadzieję, że nie będziemy przeszka... - ...Ja śpię na górze! - ...Zamawiam łazienkę! - ...A ja wszystkie poduszki w pokoju! - Wszyscy popatrzyli się na Dorulumon. - Chyba nie myślicie, że będę spała na twardym materacu! - ...dzać... I bardzo przepraszam za to co się dzisiaj wydarzyło. - Nie ma sprawy! Dzisiaj był najspokojniejszy dzień od dwóch miesięcy! - Powiedziała i zaczęła się śmieć. - Dobra, kładźcie się spać, bo o świcie śniadanie! - Myślałem że to przedszkole, a nie zakład karny.. - Gdy Tagiru padł jak worek ziemniaków na łóżko przy drzwiach, każdy postanowił wybrać sobie miejsce. Jak już była mowa, Tagiru spał razem z Patamonem na górze przy drzwiach. Pod nim spał Dorulumon. Stingmon spał na swoje nieszczęście przy łazience na dole, a u góry był Tentomon razem z Terriermonem po drugiej stronie łóżka. Lalamon i Roxy spały na dole, w łóżku położonym na przeciwko łóżka Tagiru, a nad nimi spały Plotmon i Palmon. Dorulumon ukradła wszystkie duże poduszki i zrobiła sobie posłanie w kącie. Mika i Renamon spały przy oknie. Mika na górze, Renamon na górze. - Zaraz, nie rozumiem! Dlaczego ja muszę się cisnąć z Patamonem na jednym łóżku, Roxy i Lalamon tak samo, a ty i Renamon macie oddzielne? - Zaskarżył się. - Eee.. Bo Patamon i Lalamon są wielkości głowy Renamon? - Powiedziała z Irytacją. - Logiczne... - Poszli spać. Było dość cicho, aż Mika nie zaczęła się wiercić, aż w końcu się obudziła. Miała koszmar. - Ty też? - Muszę się przejść... Idziesz? - Renamon kiwnęła głową i niespostrzeżenie wyszły z przedszkola. Razem z Renamon wspięły się szybko nad kanion i usiadły na trawie . Była pełnia. - Nigdy tego nie zapomnę... - Zamknęła oczy. Nagle Renamon odwróciła się gwałtownie w stronę lasu. - Widzisz coś? - Sama nie wiem... Może tylko mi się wydaje... - Odetchnęła. Nagle w ich stronę powędrowała dziwna fala. - Teraz jestem pewna! - Też to czułam. - Pobiegły w stronę lasu. Nagle ziemia zaczęła się trząść. Mimo iż wyraźnie było czuć istnienie nieznanej energii, zdezorientowane poszły w stronę przedszkola. Zeszły do kanionu i obudziły Swanmon. Roxy już wstała i budziła Tagiru. Gdy cała czwórka z budynku zauważyła cień nad klifem. W tej samej chwili skała zaczęła się kruszyć, a na ziemie spadały co raz większe kawałki. - Trzeba ewakuować wszystkich! - Krzyknęła, po czym wszyscy rzucili się po maluchy. - Tornado Puchu! - Krzyknęła i zniszczyła wielką skałę lecącą w kierunku przedszkola. - Ewoluujcie! Tailmon! Togemon! - Ewolucja była szybka i konkretna. Togemon z łatwością niszczyła wielkie kamienie, a Tailmon szybko przenosiła maluchy z budynku do lasu. - Angemon! Kabu.. Ee.. Angemon! - Równie szybka przemiana co poprzednie, pozwoliła na pomoc Tailmon i pozostałym szybko przenosić Digimony. - Sunflowmon! Pomóż niszczyć skały! - A ja to co? - Poskarżył się. - Ty się nie kontrolujesz. - Terriermon wzruszył ramionami. Kiedy niekończący się łańcuch skał powoli osłabiał Angemona, Togemon i Sunflowmon, Swanmon poszła to maluchów? - Wszyscy są? Zaraz.. Pururu, Upa, Chibi, Koro... TSUNOMON! - Policzyła. - Widział ktoś Tsunomona?! - Maluch nagle zaczął krzyczeć. Był za oknem pokoju, z którego wychodząca wcześniej Roxy zamknęła drzwi. - Dorulumon! Czy uda ci się... - Nie zdążyła. Tagiru skoczył do budynku w tej samej chwili Togemon, Sunflowon i Angemon padli ze zmęczenia i powrócili do dawnej postaci . - TAGIRU IDIOTO! - Nagle skała wielkości małej szopy uderzyła w budynek. Gdy kurz opadł Tag leżał na podłodze cały brudny trzymając Tsunomona. - Nic *kaszl* mi nie jest. *kaszl, kaszl* - Taaagiru! Tag! Tag! Taag! - Rzucił się na niego Patamon. - Baka! Już mia... Znaczy bałam się, że nie żyjesz! - Dz.. Dziękuję... - Powiedział mały głosik Tsunomona. - Tsunomon! Jak mogłeś mnie tak wystraszyć?! - Powiedziała zapłakana. - Przepraszam ciociu.. - Chyba trzeba poszukać nowego przedszkola... - Powiedziała patrząc na ruiny - Najlepiej gdzieś w bezpiecznym miejscu.. - Tak.. No cóż.. Damy radę?! - Wszystkie maluchy radośnie potwierdziły. - Może pomóc? - Nie dziecko kochane, damy radę. Wy idźcie dalej, w końcu to nie wasze przedszkole. - Zaczęła się śmiać. - Przykro nam i życzymy powodzenia w szukaniu. - O nas się nie martwcie! Żegnajcie! - I odeszli. Wszystkie maluchy razem również powędrowały. Tylko Tsunomon stał i patrzył się w stronę, w którą poszedł Tagiru. - No idź.. - Powiedziała patrząc na niego. - Ale na prawdę? - Przecież nie będziesz chodził to przedszkola całe życie! Jesteś już dorosły! Idź! - Powiedziała uśmiechając się. - Dziękuję Ciociu.. Pa! PA! - Krzyknął szczęśliwy i pobiegł za nimi. Co jeszcze przydarzy się naszym przyjaciołom? Czy Tsunomon dołączy do Tagiru? Dowiecie się wkrótce! Debiuty Digimonów *Tsunomon *Swanmon *Bubbmon *Choromon *Dodomon *Fufumon *Ketomon *Leafmon *Pafumon *Zerimon *Poyomon *Poromon *Upamon *Chibimon *Xiaomon *Hopmon *Puroromon *Kyaromon *Frimon Wystąpili Ludzie *Mikayla *Roxy *Tagiru Digimony *Renamon Mikayli *Palmon Mikayli *Dorulumon Mikayli *Plotmon Mikayli *Patamon Tagiru *Dorulumon Tagiru *Stingmon Tagiru *Tentomon Tagiru *Lalamon Roxy *Terriermon Roxy *Tsunomon *Swanmon *Bubbmon *Choromon *Dodomon *Fufumon *Ketomon *Leafmon *Pafumon *Zerimon *Poyomon *Upamon *Chibimon *Xiaomon *Hopmon *Puroromon *Kyaromon *Frimon *Nieznana energia Galeria Lalamon duża głowa.jpg|Rys. 1 Takuya śpi w książkach.jpg|Rys. 2 Tsunomontonieja.jpg|Rys. 3 Swanmon hejka.png|Rys. 4 Swanmon pokażę wam.jpg|Rys. 5 Patamon Happy.jpg|Rys. 6 Dorulumon śpi.png|Rys. 7 Terriermon Ratuj mnie od tej wariatki TT-TT.jpg|Rys. 8 Tailmon chyba sobie żartujesz.jpg|Rys. 9 Tailmon w Digiprzedszkolu plus Patamon.png|Rys. 10 Tailmon odwraca się.jpg|Rys. 11 Swanmon stoi przy wejściu.jpg|Rys. 12 Tagiru zmęćzony.jpg|Rys. 13 Tagiru ja?!.jpg|Rys. 14 Lalamon myśli i dziewczynka.jpg|Rys. 15 Renamon śpi na siedząco.jpg|Rys. 16 Renamon najeżona xD.jpg|Rys. 17 Swanmon Tornado Puchu.jpg|Rys. 18 Patamon wstawaj.jpg|Rys. 19 Tsunomonnarece.jpg|Rys. 20 TsunomonWitajcie.jpg|Rys. 21